geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Carbon Diablo X
Not to be confused with Ice Carbon Zust. Ice Carbon Diablo X '''(commonly abbreviated to '''ICDX) is a 1.6 Demon level created and hacked by Roadbose. Riot was the very first person to complete it legitimately.It now sits at #47 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demons Record List Description This level is hands-down an Extreme Demon, and used to be one of the hardest levels in Geometry Dash, the other being Cataclysm, until it was discovered that Roadbose actually hacked the level. Which of these levels is harder has been a matter of debate among Geometry Dash players for a long time. However, with the creation of Bloodbath, The Hell Factory, A Bizarre Phantasm, Yatagarasu, Sonic Wave, and Phobos, many arguments upon this subject have been discontinued. Nowadays it is considered as one of the easiest extreme demons. Gameplay The level starts off with a moderately difficult cube segment, consisting of an awkward jump over a saw-blade. It then continues with a very hard ship, going through very tight spaces and tight diagonals. It then goes into a very short ball, which has a blue orb over a spike. It is deceptively hard because it requires good timing to do it. Then, the player enters a UFO part, which has a very hard first obstacle requiring prefect timing, then goes into anti gravity, then a size portal. It then goes through a one-block space through a cube portal, while still in mini mode. The cube is relatively simple involving a few fakes and simple jumps. In a part in the cube, there is a ship portal; however, it is just a trick to get you to fail. After passing the UFO portal, the cube segment becomes significantly harder with more skill being needed. It then goes into a very brief UFO segment, then avoiding the ship portal, going through the "Demon-heads" into another cube section. After that, the ship part that follows is extremely hard, consisting of one-block spaces and invisible spikes. A slightly hard mini-cube then follows, which passes through a simple UFO segment, then returns to a cube segment, which then becomes an anti-gravity ship sequence with a tight diagonal space, which then reverts into a cube segment with a few obstacles. A very hard ball part comes after, involving timed switches, fakes, and orb jumps. It then enters an easy mini UFO segment which is nearly identical to Clubstep's first UFO segment, then passes through an easy ship sequence into a hard cube segment, involving a lot of timing and numerous fakes. It then transitions to a very hard ball segment, which required even more timing and memorisation compared to the one before it. After that is a very hard ship, which is almost purely made of one-block spaces, then into a cube with many fakes. A ship similar to the second one follows, which then becomes mini and goes into a semi-tight diagonal part, then goes back to being a cube, and then a very short one-switch ball comes and instantly reverts to cube, which then enter the last part of the level, at 95%, a mini-ship sequence that goes to one block spaces with gravity portals, then the player arrives at the creator's name, then to another, and the last one block space. Then, the level ends. Trivia * This level was once thought to be impossible until 1.9, when Riot beat it. * Andromeda originally hacked the level, but later had re-beaten it legitimately. * This level had originally had more dislikes than likes. However, when Cyclic completed it, it got a huge number of likes. * On March 1, 2017, this level was accidentally hacked by cos8o (proof: https://twitter.com/cos8o/status/836656537292550145), when it and all of Roadbose's levels but not GW RoadMC2's were all somehow moved to Powerbomb's account. Fails * Riot crashed at 95% due to bad timing. * SrGuillester crashed at 95%. * Satcho crashed at 95%. * Sandstorm crashed at 96% due to bad timing. * GoodSmile also crashed at 96% due to bad timing. * Mabby01 crashed at 95% and 96%. * MaxiS9 crashed twice at 95%. * Andromeda crashed at 83%, 95% and 96%. * TrusTa crashed at 95% and 96%. * R3YGA crashed at 96% and 98%, which is one of the worst fails in Geometry Dash history. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 87%. * ItsAzaFTW crashed at 87% due to flying too high in the ship leading to a timing error in the cube. Gallery .|centre]] Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Pre 1.9 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Hacked Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Long Levels Category:2014 levels Category:Disliked levels